


The Lunar Prophecy

by DemacianMage



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, im terrible at slow burn, lunar gods au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemacianMage/pseuds/DemacianMage
Summary: Their fates had been sealed, and there would be no turning back now, no escape for either of them. The Lord of the Wraiths, and the protector of the immortal realm, now to be joined in a union that would seemingly bring peace between the warring realms. Neither could ever understand the true meaning of their joining, or just how much power it would bring.





	The Lunar Prophecy

"We all know of your love for your daughter, Augatha, but if she is to serve as the protector of the immortal realm, we must use this union to our advantage." The almighty spoke to his daughter. The goddess did not want to speak to him. How could he send her only daughter, a demi-god, into the hands of that filth? That wretched lord of the wraiths? Her father, the almighty, knew something she didn't, and not knowing ate her alive. What was his game? If she could, she would hold her dearest daughter for eternity, shield her from the dangers. She was her spark, her sunshine, and he wanted to wed her to the darkness.

"You will not send her away." She growled. "She is mine. She is the blood of my blood, and you will NOT send her away like some gift to be opened." Her rage consumed her, golden hair flowing around her, eyes fully white, glowing so bright that it would've burned any mortals own gaze if they stared upon her. "You have no right-"

"I have every right." The almighty shrugged. "You sealed her fate and her powers the moment you married that human. For what? For a few decades of happiness? How he's dead, and the protector of the immortal realm is only half as strong as the other gods and goddesses. She winced at the reminder. "You gave up the right to say anything in that moment." He looked down upon her as he stood up, towering over her. Augatha calmed down, her entire demeanor shifting as he did.

 

"Father," she finally spoke, her voice quiet, the softest he had ever heard it before, "please... don't send her away." The goddess looked up to her father, who's expression remained blank. She fell to her knees, hands held in prayer. "I beg of you... don't send my baby to the darkness." She knew what she did. Pieter was such a fine man, he prayed to her every night, prayed for someone to take him away, and she did. She loved no one the way she loved that human. She gave him everything she could, and in return, he gave her the most beautiful child she could have ever dreamed. He wanted to see her... prayed that he could gaze upon his baby just once.

The goddess refused. No mortal, no matter how she felt about them, were worthy enough to lay their eyes upon her child. No one deserved the splendor that she brought her. She was her light, her heir, and no one could touch her. At least, until now. She had reached her thousandth year... she was still so young. How could he take a child away? 

A smirk grazed his lips, and in that moment, she had never felt so afraid. "My dear, I'm not sending her away." Her heart fluttered in her chest. He wasn't? She was free! "He is coming here." He brushed his fingers through her hair, smiling as he saw her expression falter. Now she truly felt the horror in every word.

Here? He was bringing that demon here? To destroy every pure thing the gods and goddesses had made?

"Father, you can't! He will defile everything! He will defile my daughter!" She stood up quickly, arms stretched wide open. 

"He will do no such thing. He knows I will destroy him with one wrong word. His master, the Darkened, and I have come to an arrangement. You do not need to worry about it." He shook his head. "He is young. Only a century short of Luxanna's age. Perhaps your sunshine can teach him how to act." He brushed past the goddess, not once looking back. "We will speak no more about this. You may tell her. I hope she doesn't act so foolishly as you have." He huffed, leaving her in silence. He had done it. He had sealed her fate, and there was nothing she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you made it this far. This is my first fanfiction here, and this was just a headcanon that my rp partner and I came up with. I have a decent idea on where I want this to go, so I really hope you enjoyed :) Reviews, concerns, and critiques are always welcomed.


End file.
